The present application claims the benefit of and priority to a pending provisional application entitled “III-Nitride Transistor Stacked with Diode in a Package,” Ser. No. 61/448,617 filed on Mar. 2, 2011. The disclosure in that pending provisional application is hereby incorporated fully by reference into the present application.